


This Is Our Fate (I'm Yours)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A fox pees on Harry, Alternate Universe, Familiars, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Pining, Samhain, Soulmates, Witches, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: In a world that doesn’t think things like witches or soulmates exist, Harry Styles knows that they both do. He is a witch and his familiar has just marked his soulmate as “the one”. It's his very beautiful new neighbor.Funny thing is, his very beautiful new neighbor is Louis Tomlinson. And Louis is actually a witch, too, whose familiar has also marked Harry ashissoulmate.Neither of them knows the other is a witch.Cue the chaos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 186
Collections: Larry Soulmate Fic Exchange 2020





	This Is Our Fate (I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screwstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwstyles/gifts).



> To my giftee, you're so lovely and you deserve a 50K fic. I hope you like this meager offering. I had fun writing it so I hope it's fun to read as well.  
> Thank you to the mod of this exchange for running it! I miss exchanges so much so it was a privilege to be a part of this! Thank you to my betas for looking this over for me and to S being the awesomest fic dom!

“Well, Luna, this is it” Harry smiles, putting down the last box from the moving truck into his brand new living room without bothering to shut the door behind him. It’s a beautiful day and he’s content to let the sun shine in. “We’re officially home.”

Luna, his Russian Blue cat meows plaintively as she circles his legs, staring up at him with green eyes that match his own. 

Harry frowns down at her thoughtfully before bending to pick her up, scratching soothingly behind one of her ears. “I know you didn’t want to leave mum’s house, but it was time we got a space of our own, don’t you think?” Luna tucks her head under his chin and Harry holds her closer, petting her back as he tries to reassure her that this move was their best option. “Besides, too much magic in one place is dangerous. We needed this if only to make sure we didn’t accidentally give the neighbors amnesia again like when mum’s spell to get Mrs. Granger to stop being so nosey weaved it’s way into my remembrance spell last month.”

Luna meows in agreement on that point, stretching into the touch of Harry’s hand as he pets her. That really was some mess to clean up.

“Good things are going to happen here,” he promises her. “I can feel it.”

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than a stranger comes skidding into his living room, looking around frantically. “Hi, sorry,” the man says, out of breath without even looking at Harry yet. He’s still eyeing every corner of the room. “Has anyone seen a silver fox?”

Harry stares at the man in his living room, taking in his windswept hair with silver at the temples and his deliciously scruffy cheeks on a face that Helen of Troy would be envious of. Wordlessly, he slowly raises his hand in reply to the question.

The stranger finally looks at Harry when he notices the movement. “You have? Where did he go?”

“He?” Harry wonders, looking around the room himself. He only sees one silver fox and it’s staring at him. 

“Yeah, a furry little devil with a silver coat and the face of a  _ dog,” _ the man answers, speaking the last word like a pointed jab as he peers around the room again.

There’s a loud raspy-sounding noise almost like a bark from behind a pile of boxes on the other side of Harry’s living room that has him sharing a look with Luna.

“I said what I said,” the animal’s owner says, moving behind the boxes to pick up a beautiful little wriggling fox. “Stop it. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

The fox gives up his escape attempts, laying his head defeatedly on his owner’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” the man praises him, petting his furry head as the fox looks at Harry and Luna curiously. “Shit, sorry,” his owner says, when he remembers they’re there. He wipes his hand on his jeans and then holds it out for Harry to shake. “I’m Louis, your neighbor across the street.”

“Harry,” Harry replies, shaking his hand and lifting Luna a little in his arms. “This is Luna.”

“Hi, Luna,” Louis smiles, giving Luna a friendly wave but thankfully not reaching out to try petting her. Harry isn’t sure what she’d do with Louis smelling like his fox friend. 

The fox yips and Louis looks at him with a scoff. “I haven’t forgotten about you.” He turns back to Harry and very deliberately says, “this little monster is Apollo,” then, more sincerely “and I’m very sorry he came into your house uninvited.”

Apollo yips again, this time at Harry, looking at him with what appears to be an apologetic stare. 

“It’s quite alright. We’re glad to meet you both,” Harry assures the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s good to meet you too” Louis agrees with a grin, giving Harry a quick once-over. “Nice to have someone new in the neighborhood.”

“Thanks.” Harry feels the way Louis’ eyes run over him like a shiver down his spine, an electricity to the air that wasn’t there before. “We’re happy to be here.”

“Louis? Did you find him?” A voice calls from somewhere outside and Louis turns to look over his shoulder. 

“I should probably get Apollo back home,” Louis says, backing away toward the front door. “We should get together sometime though.”

Harry’s eyes widen when he sees where Louis is headed, and he reaches out a hand, a second away from warning him about the boxes right behind him when everything seems to move in slow motion. 

Louis trips over the boxes, dropping Apollo to the floor as his arms flail for something to grab onto. Apollo lands somewhat ungracefully but ultimately safe at Harry’s feet. Luna scrambles out of Harry’s arms, jumping to the floor and giving Apollo a wide berth. And just when time seems to be catching back up to them, Apollo lifts one leg and pees on Harry’s shoes. 

“Oh my god,” Louis says, staring at Harry’s feet in shock but before he can say anything else, Luna climbs onto his stomach and starts kneading her paws into his belly. 

Harry gasps at the sight before him, forgetting for a moment that his feet have been drenched in fox urine because Luna, his familiar, has just identified Louis as his soulmate. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis gently moves Luna off of him as he stands. He looks like he wants to move closer but isn’t sure that he should. “I’ll buy you some new shoes.”

“I-” Harry can’t even speak. This unbearably handsome man is his soulmate?  From what Harry has seen, he seems funny and perfectly nice as well and Harry is a little overwhelmed.

Louis bends slowly and picks up Apollo from where he’s still standing at Harry’s feet, wagging his tail happily. “I really am so sorry, Harry. I’m gonna get Apollo out of here but I will gladly take you shopping for new shoes any time you like. Or, I suppose you know where I live so you could just buy whatever you like and send me the bill.” He starts backing away again, this time taking glances over his shoulder to keep from running into or tripping over anything. 

“I-” Harry stands there dumbly as his soulmate walks out of his house.

After a second, Louis sticks his head back in as he closes his hand around the door handle. “I’m just gonna… close this so there aren’t any more… accidents. Really, I’m so sorry.” 

And then the door is closed and Harry turns to Luna. “That was my soulmate.”

She stares back at him like he’s an absolute fool and he can’t really say he blames her.

*

Louis is walking dazedly back to his house when his best mate Niall sees him and comes jogging over.

“You found him!” he says, reaching out to pet Apollo where he’s resting in the crook of Louis’ elbow. “Where was he?”

“Uh…,” Louis blinks at Niall, not really sure what he’s just been asked. 

“You okay?” Niall’s brow furrows as he takes in Louis with concern. “You look weird.”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Louis responds, throwing open his front door and walking inside, leaving the door open for Niall to shut. “I mean, our new neighbor across the street is my soulmate. And he’s gorgeous and way out of my league and he probably hates me because Apollo snuck into his house and pissed on his expensive shoes, but other than that, I’m perfect.”

“Wait, what?” Niall takes Apollo out of Louis’ arms and puts him down to run free around the house while he leads Louis to the sofa to have a seat.

Louis sinks down onto it, lifting a cushion to hold against his stomach. Maybe that’ll help make it stop flipping. “Apollo marked him as my soulmate.”

“Oh, my god. Is he hot?” 

Louis makes a disbelieving face at his best friend. “Did you hear the part where I said he probably hates me now? I completely fucked up his first impression of me, what if I can’t fix it?” Just as his stomach stops flipping over the thought of finding his soulmate, it starts churning with anxiety that only gets worse when another thought occurs to him. “Also, fuck, he’s probably human. How do I tell him I’m a witch Niall, let alone that he’s my soulmate?”

Niall sits down next to him, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him in for a cuddle. “Look, if this guy really is your soulmate, he won’t be put off by a little piss in his shoes. And as for the witch thing, I mean, it’s not like you’ve never told a human before.” He gestures to himself with his free hand. “And I’m still here, ain’t I?”

“Yeah, but you were already my best mate. He’s a near perfect stranger,” Louis argues, eyes widening as he remembers Harry’s beautiful face, bright green eyes, and how cosy he’d looked in his wide-legged jeans and dark orange jumper. “And I do mean perfect.”

“He  _ is _ hot!” Niall cackles. “I knew it!”

Louis groans, throwing his head back in the crook of Niall’s arm and closing his eyes. “You’re not helping.”

“Aww, it’ll be fine, Lou,” Niall assured him, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. “Just drop by tomorrow with cookies or something to welcome him to the neighborhood and strike up a conversation. He’ll fall in love with you in no time, I’m sure of it.”

Louis rolls his head to give Niall a doubtful look. “I hope you’re right.”

“When am I ever not?”

Niall removes his arm from around Louis’ neck and glares when Louis starts recounting every single instance he can remember.

*

When Harry wakes in the morning, he can’t stop questioning what he saw the night before. Luna did mark Louis as his soulmate, right? And… had he possibly been marked too? He’s been peed on before by overactive puppies but never a fox. He’s never heard of a fox familiar before though either. Is it possible that Louis could be a witch?

One problem at a time. Before he can think about what happened with his shoes and whether there might be a reason for it, he has to know if Louis is actually his soulmate. He’d really like it if he was but it’s possible Harry is mistaken.

His Book of Shadows is one of the first things Harry had unpacked last night and he goes to his home office where he’s decided to keep it before he’s even had breakfast, flipping the pages detailing the chronicles of his familiar. 

He felt so lucky the day he’d learned that his grandmother’s beloved familiar would be his own some day. He’d always felt a connection to Luna when they’d visited his gran so it made sense that she would one day belong to him. She looks good for her age, only appearing seven or eight when in reality, she’s much older. When he’d inherited his grandmother’s familiar, he’d also inherited her Book of Shadows which told him everything she had learned about magic as well as everything she’d learned about Luna. Including how she’d signalled the arrival of his grandmother’s soulmate, his grandfather.

Finding the page he’s looking for, Harry reads with rapt attention. “Kneading his stomach with her paws, she purred louder than I’d ever heard before. I questioned if this was her way of communicating with me that he was my one, the other half of my soul, but then she’d looked at me, as though making sure I understood and I knew it was true.”

Harry closes the book slowly, pulling it in to hug against his chest. He turns to Luna who’s staring at him curiously from the door. “My grandmother’s account of finding her soulmate sounds so romantic. I bet  _ her _ shoes weren’t filled with urine.”

“Meow,” Luna says. 

“Yeah, I’m still lucky,” Harry agrees with a dreamy grin. He’s always wanted to find his soulmate. He’s longed for an epic love for as long as he can remember. Finding Louis, no matter the circumstances, is still amazing. “Could you tell if he was a witch though? Apollo could be his familiar, but then again, maybe he just has a pet fox. Or maybe he works with them.”

Luna leaves the room while Harry stands there musing over the possibilities. 

He’ll figure it out eventually.

*

Louis knocks on Harry’s door at about noon. He’s carrying a plate of Pumpkin Snickerdoodles from the bakery in town as a welcome gift like Niall suggested, but he at least did Harry the courtesy of not baking them himself. He’d like the man to live, and Louis is not known for his culinary skills. 

He waits anxiously for Harry to answer, fidgeting until he hears footsteps from inside the house. 

Harry opens the door wide, wearing an inquisitive smile until he sees Louis standing there and then he blinks in surprise, his mouth falling open a little. “It’s you.”

“Hey, yeah, sorry,” Louis says, abashed at the thought that Harry probably just remembers him as that guy with the urinating fox. “Um, I brought you ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ cookies. And there may be an apology cookie or two from Apollo.”

When Harry reaches to accept the plate, his grin takes Louis by surprise. “Thank you, Louis. That’s so lovely.”

“Oh,” Louis breathes, a weight lifting in his chest. Harry does remember his name. “Yeah, they’re, uh, pumpkin snickerdoodles. The lady at the bakery said they’d be good even for diabetics.”

“You asked…,” Harry stops in the middle of his sentence, his smile growing wider and, maybe it’s wishful thinking, but Louis (hopes) that’s admiration in his eyes. “That’s so considerate. Thank you. And, just for future reference, I’m not diabetic.” 

“Good to know,” Louis smiles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly now that he’s got nothing to hold in his hands. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this shy before when talking to a crush, but this is his soulmate so he supposes it’s a little different. “So, uh. I’d really like to make it up to you, what happened yesterday. Would you like to go out shopping this weekend? If you’re not busy.”

“Oh,” Harry says, looking down at the cookies on the plate in his hands and maybe Louis is wrong but Harry seems kind of disappointed. “No. It’s alright. You don’t owe me anything, Louis. Animals can be unpredictable sometimes. I couldn’t possibly hold that against you.”

If Louis had any doubt anywhere in his mind that Apollo hadn’t been marking Harry as his soulmate, it just evaporated. Harry is so lovely and kind, Louis doesn’t even care if he’s destined to be his soulmate right now, he wants him. He  _ chooses _ him. “That’s very sweet of you, Harry, but Apollo will feel absolutely terrible if we’re not allowed to do something to make it up to you.”

“Apollo, huh?” Harry asks with a light laugh. “Okay, then, you could… buy me dinner on Saturday? I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Dinner, then,” Louis agrees, backing away with a smile. “It’s a date.”

Before Harry can walk back into the house and shut the door, Luna runs outside and tangles herself in Louis’ feet making him trip and fall to the ground.

“Oh no, Louis!” Harry cries, bending down in front of him to offer his free hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, physically, I’m fine. My ego’s a little bruised,” Louis says with a wince as he accepts Harry’s hand and allows him to pull him to a sitting position. He freezes when he feels Luna kneading his stomach with her paws. “Hello, there,” he tells her, petting her back. She’d already been purring but it gets louder as Louis pets her and he's immediately endeared. "Aren't you sweet."

"Let me get her for you," Harry says, picking up Luna and putting her in the house, along with leaving the cookies sitting on something just inside. He pulls the door shut and steps forward to help Louis stand the rest of the way. "No offense, Louis, but I think walking backwards may not be one of your talents."

Louis laughs, dusting off his trousers. “You may be right about that.”

“Oh!” Harry exclaims as though just remembering something. “Should we exchange numbers?”

“Good idea,” Louis nods, putting his hands into his pockets. “Twenty-eight.”

“What?” Harry looks so confused that Louis almost feels bad for making the joke.

“Nevermind,” Louis chuckles awkwardly at himself, pulling out his mobile. “Bad joke.”

“Oh.” Harry’s cute little scrunched brow clears as he realizes that Louis was just giving him a seemingly random number as opposed to a mobile number. “ _ Oh _ ,” Harry laughs, shaking a finger at Louis playfully. “You got me with that one.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Louis smiles, not feeling that sorry if it means he gets to see Harry’s eyes light up like that. “Here, you can put your number in there,” he says, handing over his phone and accepting Harry’s in exchange.

They take a second to enter themselves into each other’s contacts and then pass the mobiles back. 

“Alright, great,” Louis says, sticking his phone back in his pocket. “I guess I’ll see you Saturday then.”

“Saturday,” Harry agrees, that beautiful light still dancing in his eyes. 

As soon as Louis is in his house, Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks up Harry’s number in his contacts just to see it, just to know that he has it. 

Harry Styles, it says and, when Louis opens the contact, below his name is the number 69. Louis blinks at it before bursting out laughing. That man is definitely his soulmate. 

*

Harry had grinned like an idiot after Louis went home, partially because he had a date on Saturday (with his  _ soulmate) _ and partially because he thought he was hilarious, turning Louis’ joke around on him by putting his number in his phone as 69. It had only occurred to him later, when he sent Louis a text saying he was excited about Saturday, that it might seem like he just wanted to sleep with him when he just really wanted Louis to have his real number.

Those worries are still with him as he gets dressed on Saturday. He has his best mate Liam on Skype and Luna both helping him pick out his outfit. Luna meows when she likes something and Liam has started doing the same because he thinks he’s funny. Honestly, Harry has so much love for both of them right now. Together, they’re keeping his nerves mostly at bay. 

“Meow,” Liam and Luna say in unison.

“Really?” Harry asks, looking at the sheep sweater vest and back to them with an unsure tilt to his lips. “You think this is nice enough?”

“Harry, this is your soulmate. He’s gonna love you even if you wear that Miley Cyrus halloween costume I know you still have,” Liam tells him.

Harry scoffs playfully with a shrug full of faux arrogance. “ _ Who wouldn’t _ ?”

Liam laughs. “See? It’s your humor and your incredible personality that’s going to make him fall head over heels, not whatever you’re wearing. Though, you do look really good in blue, so yes. Sheep vest.”

Luna meows in agreement.

“Okay. Thanks,  you two .”

“Always happy to help. Do you need anything else?” Liam checks as Harry pulls the sweater vest on. It’s the final piece to his date outfit. 

“Actually, yeah,” Harry says thoughtfully, running a hand through his unruly hair as he sits on the edge of his bed, in front of his computer. “Li, what do I do if he’s not a witch? How do I tell him I am one? How long do I wait? Surely, just the fact that he’s my soulmate won’t keep him from freaking out and wanting nothing to do with me-”

“Harry, take a breath, mate,” Liam interrupts. He knew Harry was nervous for his date, but he hadn’t known he was  _ this  _ nervous. “First of all, even if he isn’t a witch, it doesn’t mean he won’t accept you because you are one. You said he’d seemed lovely so far, right?”

Harry nods. Louis has been perfectly lovely, even though he’s been in embarrassing situations both times Harry’s spoken to him.

“All I’m saying is,” Liam continues once he’s gotten the confirmation, “there’s a reason this particular man is your soulmate, H. I don’t think the universe would dangle him in front of your face if he wasn’t the kind of man who would listen and believe in you.”

Harry takes a deep breath. Liam is right, if Louis is his soulmate, he must be equipped to deal with everything that being with Harry would involve. “Thanks, Liam.”

“Meow,” Luna glares.

“And you too, Luna,” Harry grins, bending to kiss her head and give her an affectionate pet. 

When Harry is done, Luna jumps down from the bed and saunters out of the room. 

“It’s almost time,” Liam reminds him. “Better go deal with that bird's nest on your head.”

“Shit, it’s almost time!” Harry panics, running to the bathroom to fix his hair, leaving Skype and a laughing Liam behind.

*

Louis smiles, watching intently as Harry tells him a story about his cat Luna in the middle of their fancy dinner. He’s so animated, waving his hands around to get his point across, and Louis has to bite his lip to keep from interrupting to tell him how beautiful he is. 

“So, what about you?” Harry asks, gathering some of his penne pasta onto his fork. 

“What about me?” Louis returns with a chuckle. “I don’t have a Russian Blue cat.”

“No, but you have Apollo. Tell me a story about him. How long have you had him?” Harry prompts, sticking his tongue out before taking a bite of his food. That should not be cute, but Louis is unreasonably endeared by it.

“Oh, he’s been in my family for gen--, uh, just a few years,” Louis quickly corrects himself, hoping Harry missed his little slip. 

“I have to imagine that domesticated silver foxes aren’t that common. I’ve never heard of them before, at least not in the context of actual animals,” Harry grins with a wink. “How did you come by him?” 

“Well, uh, there’s this experiment that’s been going on in Russia since the 60’s, trying to domesticate silver foxes. Over time, they became more dog-like. Floppier ears, mottled fur, curlier tails, you get the idea. Anyway, Apollo is- uh, a descendent of some of those foxes.” Louis explains, again nearly giving away how old Apollo actually is. “My granddad worked on the experiment until a few years ago and I got Apollo through him.”

“Oh wow. That’s some background,” Harry muses, actually sounding impressed. “You know, I got Luna from my grandmother too.”

“Nice,” Louis grins. “Though, Luna is a bit more dignified than Apollo on any given day I’ll bet. He’s still a bit of a kit mentally, just like my granddad.”

“Well, I think he’s adorable,” Harry tells Louis earnestly.

“When he’s not peeing on you,” Louis finishes for him but Harry makes a face at the comment. 

“Eh,” he shrugs. “Babies pee on people all the time and they still get to be adorable.”

Louis’ heart warms at the statement. He really likes his soulmate. 

“Great conversation we’re having over our food, isn’t it?” Harry giggles. “I think for the next part, we should bring out the penis jokes.”

He’s very clearly kidding but Louis leans forward, placing his hand over Harry’s on the table and says very seriously, “Love a penis joke.”

Harry’s eyes are sparkling when he smirks. “A man after my own heart.”

*

Harry has had the best time on this date. As they drive home with full bellies and laughter on their lips, he feels a little bittersweet about the fact that it’s almost over. It doesn’t matter that he’s been asking thinly veiled questions about Apollo and other magic-adjacent topics to see if he can figure out if Louis is a witch, the conversation has never been awkward or stilted or anything less than entertaining and fun. Louis is playful and genuine and excruciatingly handsome and Harry is half in love already. 

When they reach their neighborhood, Louis pulls into Harry’s drive instead of his own and gets out, dashing around to Harry’s side of the car to help him out. “May I walk you to your front door?”

“Yes, please,” Harry smiles at him, not letting go of the hand Louis offered him to help him stand. He leads the way to his door and they turn to face each other once they reach it. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too. We should do it again sometime,” Louis suggests, watching closely to see what Harry’s reaction will be. Harry doesn’t disappoint him. 

“I’d love that.”

“Good,” Louis breathes, eyes flicking down to Harry’s mouth. “Is it alright if I kiss you goodnight?”

“Please do,” Harry answers, already feeling breathless and he hasn’t even tasted Louis’ lips yet. 

Louis places a gentle but sure hand on Harry’s hip, pulling him a little closer and tilting his head to cover Harry’s lips with his own.

It’s magic in itself, the reality meeting and surpassing all of Harry’s expectations as he lifts a hand to cradle Louis’ face, opening up to him and deepening the kiss. 

After a moment, Louis pulls back, keeping his eyes closed as he takes a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, just as dazed as Louis. “I look forward to seeing you again, Lou.”

“Likewise,” Louis smiles. “Have a good night, Harry.”

“I don’t think it could get much better,” Harry tells him with a smile as he unlocks his door, opening it a crack. “Goodnight, Louis.”

Lous turns and walks to his car and Harry watches until Louis is at his own front door. Louis unlocks it and looks over his shoulder, smiling at Harry.

They go into their houses at the same time.

Harry leans back on his door once it’s closed behind him, still smiling. Luna walks up, meowing at him.

“It was great, Luna,” Harry says dreamily, bending to pick her up. “He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Luna meows, purring as Harry pets her while walking to the kitchen to get her some food. 

“Seriously, I couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate. The only thing is…” Harry frowns. “You know how I thought it might be possible that he was a witch?”

Luna doesn’t reply, watching Harry’s unmoving hands until he finishes opening her can of food. Only then does she respond to him. 

Harry leans back against his kitchen counter, watching her feast. 

“I don’t think he is.”

*

“Hey!” Niall greets from Louis’ sofa when Louis walks into his house. “How’d the date go?”

Apollo lifts his head from Niall’s lap, staring at Louis like he’s curious to have the answer too. 

Louis grins at both of them, the happiness that’s been bubbling in his belly all night, rising to the surface. “Niall, I just had the best date of my life.”

“Ooh, details.” Niall reaches over Apollo to pat the seat next to them, watching with excitement as Louis moves to sit next to them.

“Harry is amazing. He’s kind and patient and beautiful. And,  _ Niall _ ,” Louis waits until Niall is looking him in the eye to give him the best news. “I think he’s a witch.”

“Whaaaaaat?”

Even Apollo tilts his head at Louis questioningly.

“Yeah, he started off asking questions about Apollo. I thought maybe he was just an animal lover, but now I think he was trying to figure out if the little guy is my familiar,” Louis tells them.

Apollo sticks his nose under Louis’ hand, squalling at him playfully. Louis pets him fondly. “Couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Louis tells him, laughing. “Even if you do cause me a bit of trouble now and then.”

“That’s sweet and all,” Niall interrupts impatiently, “but what else did Harry say to make you think he's a witch?”

“He just asked my opinion about a lot of things that you’d only know were witchy if you were another witch. I mean, it could have been a coincidence if it were just one or two things, but there were far too many for me to believe that.”

“That’s great, right?” Niall asks, reaching over to give Louis a congratulatory punch to the arm.

“Yeah, I think so,” Louis answers, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm. “I just have to let him know that I know now.”

“How about Halloween? It’s this weekend,” Niall suggests before correcting himself, “Sorry,  _ Samhain _ . It’s a big holiday for you guys. Why don’t you invite him to hang out and you can tell him then when you’ll both be in your element. Plus, in the event that you turn out to be wrong about him, you can always wait for his reaction and play it off as a joke if he reacts badly.”

“Niall, you’re a genius,” Louis says, pulling Niall in by the nape of his neck and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Apollo stands between them on the sofa to lick his cheek as well. 

“Gross.” Niall wipes his cheek off with his arm while Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket, typing quickly.

**‘What are you doing on Oct. 31st? Want to hang out for the holiday?’**

*

Harry stares down at his phone, unsure how to answer Louis’ text. On one hand, it’d be nice to spend Samhain with his soulmate, but on the other hand, it’s a much different holiday for Harry than what Louis is probably expecting. It’s not just kids running around in costumes for candy. In the witch community, it’s a day of festivities that include feasting and bonfires and divination, as well as communing with the dead. It might be a bit much for a human to handle. 

Harry bites his lip, torn. He turns to Luna, scratching behind her ear as he wonders, “What do you think? Should I ask Louis if he wants to go to the Samhain festival with me?”

Luna purrs contentedly, meowing her consent to his idea.

“Okay. I suppose it could be a good time to tell him I’m a witch, too.”

_ ‘There’s this festival in my hometown that night. It’s not far from here. We could go to that together?’ _ he sends back, waiting anxiously for Louis to reply. Harry’s not sure what to do if Louis says no. He’s never celebrated the holiday like a human before and it feels wrong to even think about it now.

It doesn’t even take a minute for his phone to ding with a response. 

**‘Sounds great! Where is this hometown of yours?’**

Relieved, Harry smiles, thinking of his mum and sister back home. He wonders if Louis would want to meet them this early in their courtship. He supposes he can bring that up when they go to the festival. 

_ ‘Holmes Chapel,’  _ he sends back. 

It’s exciting thinking of spending such an important holiday with his soulmate. Harry just hopes everything goes well.

*

**_Samhain_ **

“Hi,” Louis answers the door with a smile that only falters for a brief moment at the confusion of seeing Luna in Harry’s arms, but then he sees past her, noticing the loose white linen shirt Harry is wearing with matching linen trousers that are maybe a shade or two darker. “You look comfy.”

Harry’s mouth falls open and Louis can only guess it’s due to the fact that Louis is dressed in similar clothes. “You…” Harry says, trailing off as he reaches out to pinch the fabric of Louis’ shirt, rubbing it between his fingertips. “You know!”

“What? That you're a witch? Well, yeah. Kind of obvious, love,” Louis smirks. “Especially since I’m one too.”

“You are?” Harry questions, his brow furrowed adorably in confusion. “I had a suspicion you might be at first, but after our first date, I thought I must have been wrong.”

“And the linen clothes are the thing that gave me away?” Louis laughs. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, they’re not your usual style and it’s just… easier for--” He cuts himself off, blushing.

“Going skyclad?” Louis finishes with a devilish smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Harry rests his head on Luna’s back, hiding his face as he groans. “Don’t make me think about you naked before we even leave. We have a whole night ahead of us and these are not the trousers to be wearing when you’re turned on.”

Louis laughs, loud and joyous. “So you were planning to get naked without me?”

“Staaahp,” Harry whines, lifting his head to pout at Louis. “I mean, I was going to tell you I was a witch tonight, and maybe that you’re my soulmate. And I guess, I was just hoping it turned out well but if it didn’t, I could maneuver us around the parts of the festival where people were taking off their clothes.”

“You’re adorable,” Louis says, biting his lip as he looks at Harry adoringly. The universe really knew what it was doing when it made Harry his soulmate. 

“I’m an idiot,” Harry laughs ruefully. “I’m glad we both know now though, even if it was embarrassing for me how it happened.”

“I’m glad too.”

Luna meows, looking between them expectantly.

“Oh, right!” Harry exclaims. “Does that mean that Apollo is your familiar?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirms, looking towards his backdoor. “He’s out back with my mate Niall at the moment.”

“Well, you’re welcome to bring him. I never leave Luna at home for the holiday so I wouldn’t expect you to leave him.” Harry shakes his head, looking thoughtful. “Can’t believe I was convinced you might not be a witch afterall.”

“You’re trusting,” Louis shrugs, feeling another wave of affection for the man standing in front of him. “I love that you’re open enough to be like that, to still trust people.”

“Well-“

Harry is cut off from whatever he was about to say by the back door opening and Niall walking in with Apollo at his side. When Apollo sees Harry standing there, he loses absolutely all of his chill and goes bounding across the room. Louis has a horrible sinking feeling that he knows what’s about to happen seconds before Harry’s shoes are covered in urine.

“Apollo, no!” Louis cries. “We get it, he’s my soulmate. We established that while you were outside.”

Apollo ducks his head, backing away from Harry’s shoes. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Louis apologizes, but Harry’s got his face buried in Luna’s back again, shaking with laughter.

“It’s fine,” Harry giggles. “Being your soulmate is worth the price of being marked.”

Louis grins, relieved that Harry is too lovely to be bothered.

“Could I borrow your bathroom to clean up though maybe?” He asks, handing Luna over to Louis to hold for him once Louis points him to the loo.

“Sorry,” Niall grimaces, once Harry’s out of the room. “I didn’t realize he was here yet.”

“It’s not your fault,” Louis tells him, moving to sit on his sofa and giving Luna a gentle scratch behind one of her ears that makes her purr softly. Apollo climbs up next to him, sitting tentatively at his side. 

Louis reaches over to pet him too. “I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to yell earlier. I know you were just doing your job. No more peeing on Harry, though.”

Apollo yips his agreement and lays his head on Louis’ lap for ear scratches.

“Who’s this?” Niall asks, walking over to pet Luna, who accepts his pets with only a mild flick of the ear before she’s purring happily again.

“This is Harry’s cat, Luna. Luna, meet Niall.”

“Wait,” Niall freezes smiling like Louis’ has just told him the greatest joke. “Apollo and  _ Luna _ ? Sun and moon? You sappy fuckers really are soulmates in every way, huh?”

“Oh my god, we really are,” Louis laughs. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised at this point. 

Harry thinks it’s funny too when he returns. Louis introduces him to Niall and then offers to let Harry borrow some shoes and some trousers because Apollo has lousy aim, but Harry just runs home to change really quickly. When he comes back, they leave for the festival and it’s the best Samhain either of them have ever celebrated. 

They bob for apples and take turns having their futures divined and dance in the moonlight around a bonfire. They revel in their soul bond, laughing and kissing, happy to be free from secrets and together. It’s the first night of the rest of their lives.

And Apollo never pees on Harry’s shoes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
